I need you, you need me
by shaunamariec
Summary: A short story based on some the spoilers we've recently had, in Joey's POV.. Will Lauren be ok? Will Joey ever be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

I was furious, how dare she? How dare that evil, ferocious, little cow make me believe that she is this perfect little blonde princess, in fact, how could I be so stupid after the number of times I was told to stay away from her and not to believe the majority of things that came out of her mouth, from dozens of different people!

She was not going to get away with this, I refuse to let her, which is why I was currently on my way to the café, this was going to be sorted out and she was going to apologise. Not only to me but to the rest of my family.

As I stormed into the café the door bounced back off of the wall making each person in there glare at me for disturbing their lunch hour. As I held my hands up in defence and mouthed a sorry to everyone I spotted her rushing over to me with a concerned expression.

"Joey what the hell was that? Are you ok?" She tried whispering as she got closer to me, shocked as I pushed her away from me. "Joey?"

"What is wrong with you, you sick twisted manipulative cow?" I shouted as I pointed in her face.

She just stared at me, clearly confused, "Joey what are you talking about?"

"Lauren! I'm talking about Lauren, Lucy! You led me to believe that she was bad for me, that who she has been for the past few months is the real her but it's you isn't it? Isn't it!?" I screamed the last two words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but can we please do this somewhere else? You making a scene" Lucy pleaded, trying to get it all out in a pissed off whisper.

"No idea? You have no idea, Lucy? You lied to me over and over again, you told me that Lauren was just drinking because she was craving the attention every one was giving her but the truth is that she's doing it because of you, am I right?" I glared her down.

"Whatever she's told you.. she's lying to you Joey, just like she always does" her eyes did that twitching thing they do when she knows that she's been caught out but she began to fight back anyway.

"You promised me that you didn't put anything in her drink that night! What a lie that was eh Luce?" I began to notice all the eyes that were fixed upon us, each of them turning into little murmurs and whispers, "Why don't you tell everyone in here just what you did to my girlfriend that night and what twisted things you've been drilling into her vulnerable head ever since?"

I could tell that she was becoming weaker and weaker in his fight, she began swallowing and her eyes were twitching even more than before. She was not going to get away with this, people were going to know just what she has done to me and my family, to Lauren.

Lucy tightened both her fists, the truth obviously beginning to get to her, "You're make a big deal out of nothing, I only did what I did with your best interest at heart Joey! I was making sure that you were protected, so that you no longer had to be hurt by her lies, you deserve better than that, you deserve-"

I had to cut her off at that point, "You? I deserve you? Is that what you're going to say? Well you're wrong, you don't deserve anybody, you spiteful bitch!"

The only thing I could do now was finish the conversation and walk out of the café, I couldn't bare to look at her face any longer. Once I was out on the street I began to walk towards the market ignoring the calls from Lucy and the sirens that I could faintly hear getting closer.

All the things running through my mind was giving me a headache, sitting down outside the Vic I lent forward, balancing my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. How could one person act so innocent and protective and turn out to be a manipulative liar?

I was such a fool to believe anything that came out of her mouth, she knew how much I hated it when lies after lies were being thrown at me, especially once I told her everything about my childhood whilst Derek was still in my Mother's life.

Whilst I was trying to process everything that was running through my head I managed to block out the very loud sirens that had just drove straight past me, it didn't even budge me until I looked up still figuring things out when I noticed the ambulance parked outside Number 5, what was wrong? Is Tanya ok? Is it Oscar?

I stood up curiously, watching the paramedics jump out of the van, one opening it up whilst the other ran up the stairs, knocking furiously on the door. Looking to my left I saw Max running across the gardens of the square as though he too was just about to find out what was going on, once he reached the paramedics I watched as he looked as though he was trying to get information out of them until the door of Number 5 opened revealing a tear stained, distraught Tanya, what the hell was going on?

I crossed the road, approaching the entrance of the gardens trying to get a better look at what was going on and that's when I realised, after being nosey for a few minutes I failed to note that the paramedics had already entered the house with a stretcher in tow but then I saw who was laid on it. Lauren.

Before I could stop myself I was shouting, screaming even, running as fast as I possibly could shouting Lauren's name.

When I reached the ambulance I fought the male paramedic to get the girl who was laid unconscious on a stretched still looking as beautiful as ever. The rage was building up in me the more I was being pushed away by Max, Lauren's Dad.

"Let me see her!" I screamed at him, fighting as hard as I could but somehow Max was overpowering me.

"Joey no! You need to stay away! Leave her alone, she needs to get better!" I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth and I was definitely not ready for what I was to be told next.

"You did this to her."

Those five little words smacked me in the face, was it really my fault? Did Lucy's lies really get to me in ways that made Lauren think that every time I spoke to her or even looked at her I hated her?

Have I seriously damaged the girl that I loved?

I was forced back by a furious Cora as they lifted Lauren into the ambulance, both her parents climbing in after her as I just stood and watched when they shut the door and sped off out of the square, sirens louder than ever.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself, feeling tears sting my eyes, slowly walking backwards, wanting to get as far away from here as possible.

I started running, the further I got away from the square the better. I didn't know where I was running too, but I wasn't stopping. As the pain in my legs got worse from not stretching the faster I got, determined to get away.

I came to halt, trying to take note of my surroundings until I realised where I was. Outside Walford General. My heart was running in the opposite direction of my head. I thought I wanted to get as far away as I possibly could but my heart, my heart wanted to get closer and closer to Lauren. I needed to know that she was ok, I needed to tell her that I love her and that I need her. Tell her that we need each other.

The tears were still falling from my face, burning my cheeks. The closer I got to doors of the hospital the louder the noises around me got, torturing my ears. Walking through the entrance I searched each cubical frantically, unable to find who I was looking for.

I carried on searching, ignoring the _'can I help you's'_ that were being shot at me in all directions until I felt pressure on my arm and my back against a wall. Max had found me.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at? You're not welcome here!" he spat in my face, his angering obvious.

I went limp as I looked at him, "Please Max, please just let me see her. I need to see her!"

"Leave Joey. Leave now and all will be forgotten. Nobody wants you here. Not even Lauren. Now go!" Max demanded, shoving me up against the wall once more.

He backed away from me but he glared stayed with me, I couldn't argue with me. I wanted to so bad, but I just couldn't. It would break me even more to know I was just causing more pain for Lauren and her family.

So I left, and this time I really did run in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to finish! Rainie is a recovered addict in this.**

* * *

Mum mentioned not so long ago that she would be away for a few days this week, so when I started running again I ended up at the house I grew up in, in North London.

I spent two days moping about, sulking and even crying. I didn't eat, I barely drank and only just slept enough to keep me going.

All I could think about was my sweet angel lying there in a hospital bed almost lifeless, and it was all down to me. I caused her pain.

I was laid on the couch in my Mother's living room, hand over my face, eyes drained of tears and I smelt as though I hadn't had a shower in days, purely because I hadn't. What did I need to get a shower for? I didn't have Lauren to impress any more, I didn't have anyone to smell clean for, so why should I have to make an effort? Myself isn't a good enough excuse.

Today was a Monday and I had only just managed to pull myself off the couch and when I looked into the mirror, only to see what looked like death staring right back at me, I knew that this, whoever I was becoming must stop, soon.

Throwing the can of lager I was holding in my right hand into the kitchen bin my body dragged itself up the stairs, turned the shower on and forced myself to get a wash, finally.

I decided that right now, getting myself sorted was my number one priority. Once I had done that, then I could go back to Lauren and I could apologise for all the stupid mistakes that I had myself cause, then maybe, just maybe, she'll forgive me.

As I stood in the shower I let the remaining tears fall down my face as the water washed them away, I couldn't understand how I let not only Lauren, but myself get so messed up in only a matter of months. Things were already complicated for us but me being me obviously had to make everything a lot more worse than it should have been.

I put back all the negative thoughts to the back of my mind, agreeing that the only thing I should be thinking about was getting back that gorgeous brown eyed girl of mine.

Getting out of the shower I pulled the towel round my waist, leaving the bathroom to get myself ready. Once deciding that I shouldn't just jet off back to Walford in the next five minutes and should probably wait until tomorrow, I walked into the kitchen and began preparing a healthy meal, making up a speech in my head of what I could say to Lauren, pretty happy with myself. Until I was cut from my thoughts when my phone rang.

Walking over to where it was placed on table I picked up, answering once I saw it was Alice, "Al, I'm sorry for not answering your calls these past few days, I let the stupid inner me take over and-"

"Joey you need to come home right now!" Alice cut me off.

"Why, what's wrong? Is Lauren ok? She's ok isn't she, please tell me she's ok!" I rushed, needing an answer.

"She's doing better but she's leaving Joey, you need to come home now! You're the only one that can stop her!"

My eyes went wide at what I'd just heard, "Wh-what do you mean she's leaving?"

"She's leaving Walford and she's not coming back, if you don't come home and stop her you're never going to see her again Joey," Alice said, sympathy in her voice.

"I'm on my way" we're the only words to leave my mouth before I put down the phone as I ran up the stairs and quickly gathered my things.

* * *

I arrived on the square around two and a half hours later due to not realising that when I left for Mum's the other day I didn't have my wallet or anything with me.

The first house I headed for was Number 5, the house me and Lauren had spent so many important firsts together. Walking up the steps I banged on the door a lot heavier than necessary only to be given no answer. I carried on knocking just to be greeted with no movement what so ever.

After a few more knocks at the door followed by a few shouts through the letter box I turned around and faced the square until I accepted that she's already possibly gone. Running my hands down my face I sat down on the step, fighting against the tears that pricked at my eyes.

I looked up again when I heard my name being called to find my Uncle Jack staring at me with nothing but sympathy in his eyes.

"She's gone mate," Jack said to me as he stood there, waiting for a reaction.

Standing up again I nodded my head slightly before I walked down the steps of Number 5 and straight past the older male.

She was gone. Lauren was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

Three weeks late I still hadn't had any contact with Lauren and not one person on the square is willing to give me any information on where she may be. It was really, really starting to annoy me. Every single one of them wants them back and they all know that I am the only person that she will come home with eventually but they still won't tell me.

I went back to moping about the house only this time I did actually eat and take a shower. Alice wasn't impressed that I was always lounging about on the sofa but what else did I have to do? The only way I was going to find Lauren was if someone told me where she might be but no. No one wants to do that. Everyone wants to see poor little Joseph Branning in a constant sulk, hiding away from reality.

That evening I decided to take a quite stroll to try and clear my head but instead I ran into Peter Beale, Lucy's twin brother and Lauren's childhood sweetheart, which made him my worst enemy.

"You alright Joey?" he asked me, somewhat desperate to make sure I'm ok.

Looking up at him I just glared, "What do you care ey, Peter? Last I heard you couldn't wait to get me and Lauren apart"

Sighing he motioned for me to sit down outside the café, I didn't want to at first but what harm could it do really?

"I'm worried about her" Peter told me.

"You know where she is?"

He nodded at me but held his hand up, silently telling me to let him speak, "I've been in touch with her since she left as, in her words, I was the only friend she could rely on right now. I know that she's with the best person that she could be with right now but I haven't heard a word from her in three days which isn't like her at all, she'd text me at least three times a day."

"Peter what are you saying? Do you think she's in trouble? You have to tell me where she is Peter, please," I pleaded.

"I'm not worried about her, I just think that someone should go and check on her, her Aunt Rainie may have been clear for a few years now but Lauren needs the people that love her the most around her and even though I hate to admit, your the best person for her right now"

"Did you say Rainie? She's at Rainie's house?" I asked him before receiving a nod. Once I thanked him I quickly left the market and headed straight home to grab my travel card.

* * *

It took just over two hours to get to Eastbourne which wasn't so bad but it was going to take me a lot longer to find out where Rainie actually lives all I knew is that she lives by the beach in an apartment.

I headed for the sea front and began walking along it, looking for people that may give me some help in finding them. Pulling out my phone I looked for Abi's number and pressed call, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" she answered, slightly confused.

"Abi I'm here. Now tell me her address!" I demanded.

"Joey? Where? Who's address" I could only picture her face when she realised what I was talking about, "No Joey! You have to stay away from her, leave her alone, she doesn't want to see her. Come back home now!"

All I could do was keep asking, I tried not to get angry with her, she's a Branning and she's stubborn.

"C'mon Abi, please. It's breaking my heart not being able to see her and you know it's breaking her too even though she won't admit it. We need one another to get better. Just tell me where she is. Please. I'm already in Eastbourne, I just need Rainie's address." I could go at this all day if I had too.

Sighing I heard Abi move around and a few doors shutting, "If I tell you where she is and you mess things I won't be responsible for who I tell and what I tell them to do to you. Lauren doesn't need the hassle, she needs people who love her, that can keep her safe" she whispered.

"You know I can make her feel all of those things Abi" I confessed.

"Rainie lives in the San Diego Way apartments on the sea front by the shopping complex, apartment 34, tell her I love her and say Hi"

"Thank you so much Abs! I owe you big time!" I exclaimed before putting the phone down and turned in the direction of where I needed to head.

It didn't take me long to find them at all but I was currently discussing with myself whether or not this was actually a good idea, would she really want to see me or will I just make things a lot worse than they are?

Putting my thoughts aside I began descending the stairs giving me more time to think about what I could say but it didn't take me long to arrive at flat 34.

I hesitated before knocking at the door, praying that it would be Rainie knowing that I would be able to talk her round to let me in but if it was Lauren, it would take a lot more than that.

Hearing shuffling around behind the door got my hopes up, someone was in so that was a good sign.

I was looking down when the door opened, just to look up into the eyes of that broken and vulnerable yet never looked so gorgeous face.

"Joey.." she whispered, her voice so soft and broken.

Tears began to prick at my eyes, a huge flew ball forming in my throat, "I'm so sorry, Lauren"

A single tear rolled down her face as she slowly nodded. I reached forward and wiped it away, pushing the hair behind her ear, "Please don't cry"

"Why are you here Joey? You need to go" she said quietly, leaning into my hand that was resting against her cheek before she pulled it away.

Shaking my head I looked into her eyes, "Please don't make me go Lauren, please just let me in so we can talk"

She was hesitant at first but she finally opened the door enough so that I could just slide past her frail body. Leading me into what I assumed was the room she was staying in, Lauren closed the door and motioned for me to side on the bed beside her.

"I can't come back home, you can't make me come home. Rainie's helping me so much and you can't take me away from her so don't even try" she told me, suddenly becoming her stubborn-self again.

"I'm not here to take you anywhere Lauren, I'm just here to win back my girl" I said softly, making her blush.

"No Joey, we can't be together any more, look at me, just look at me. I'm a mess! I'm a mess because we were a mess!" Lauren forced out, throwing her hands up in the air slightly.

Leaning forward she placed her face in her hands and closed her eyes, silently crying. I placed my hand on her back, gently stroking up and down when she didn't shrug me away but her sobs became louder and heavier which made me pull her into a hug, not being able to bear the thought of her breaking down with no-one to comfort her any longer.

When she didn't fight me away I tightened my grasp on, placing light kisses to her hair, as I whispered to her, "We can make this work you know Lauren. Me and you. We don't have to go back there, we can stay here or we can even go somewhere else. Lands end, up North or even aboard if you wanted too, I don't care where we go just as long as we're together."

Lauren tightened her grip on the lapels of my jacket, burying her face into my neck even more if that was possible, shocking the life out of me with what she said next.

"I love you"

At first I didn't know how to react, I just sat there, holding her close to me whilst a smile slowly began to form on my face as I whispered back to her, "I love you too"

We just sat there, on the end of the bed in silence, neither one of us making an effort to talk or move, we just held each other until I couldn't take it any longer and moved slightly so that I could see her buried face. As I moved her hair out of her face she looked into my eyes and smiled ever so slightly.

I placed my fingers under her chin and slowly brought her face to meet mine, giving her time to move away if she needed to but to my surprise she didn't.

Our lips connected in a gentle yet passionate kiss, it was one of those where the term 'actions speak louder than words' moments. Neither of us had to say anything, it was all in that one kiss.

As we broke apart she placed her forehead on mine, the pair of us just staring into one another's eyes. I found the hem of her shirt, lifting it up a little so that I could trace small circles on her lower back knowing how much it calmed her down.

"Can we lay here and just be together for a moment?" she asked quietly and without saying anything I kicked off my shoes and moved us both up the bed so that we could just lay in each others arms.

Kissing her lips softly when she looked up at me I moved so that our faces were only centimetres apart, brushing her nose against mine I whispered to her, "I need you Lauren, and you need me"

"I know" was all it took her to say for me to know that we we're going to be alright.

I was determined to make this girl happy for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
